Talk:A Thief in Norg!?
Testimonials * Soloed as 75 RDM/BLM. Buffed outside. Melee all the way. Bind BLM and ran away while I hack away the SMN's hp slowly... Paralyze2/Slow2 on DRK was very helpful as it proc a lot. Drain/Aspir worked wonderfully for these mobs. Wore mostly melee gears. Used Genbu's shield + Justice sword + Virtue Stones. Can probably do it with any sword+shield combo as TP wasn't that big a deal. This encounter took 14 minutes. Odin.Mogri 25 April 2010. * Soloed as 75 RDM/NIN. Buffed fully before entering. Ran into circle with a sleep II on the SMN's elemental. Cast bind on DRK and ran back abit to melee the summoner down. Tossed bio3 and poison2 on him while using joyeuse. Had to resleep elemental once. SMN dies, I bind the DRK, run to circle with BLM for a chainspell blizzard III war and to convert. Finished him off with sword and bio3/poison2 binding the drk many times. Low on MP for DRK, at this point I reenabled composure for refresh etc, as only fighting 1 mob you don't need utsusemi cast timers low anymore. Melee'd him down and killed him just before convert was up again, 16 minute fight. My recommedations are genbu's shield and damage reduction gear, 350 stoneskin setup and AF hat and relic body for fast utsusemi casts. * Soloed melee as 75 RDM/BLM. Order was SMN > BLM > DRK. Full buffs including Ice Spikes helped keep the damage received to a manageable level, even with all three attacking simultaneously. Slow II on all three was extremely beneficial as well. Used Genbu's Shield throughout, adding Jelly Ring once the SMN and BLM were down. Fight took ~15 min. Chainspell will help most if used early in the fight. Defense food helpful but not required. * Soloed melee as 75 RDM/WHM, close fight. Full melee buffs including ice spikes and en-2 spells, ate a Tav. taco, and rested to full before entry. Sleep II on SMN's elemental, Bind on BLM, pulled SMN and DRK down the hallway. Para2/Slow2/Bio2 on the DRK while whittling away on the SMN. It was a chore keeping SS up throughout the fight, so stay on top of it. Had to convert about a third of the way into the fight, but as the mobs dropped, the fight naturally became easier. Took out DRK second, while trying to keep the BLM bound and out of casting distance. Fight took 14 and a half minutes. Obsy 05:30, April 29, 2010 (UTC) * Easily duoable with RDM/NIN (No Ni) and WHM/BLM (Using Elemental for Aspir) Went in order of BLM->DRK->SMN but would suggest BLM->SMN->DRK, Astral Flow did 210 Damage without shadows or stoneskin, phalanx only. *I did this whole thing on my WHM, so the "Note" under Strategies is moot. RyoRiazaku 03:19, 17 August 2008 (UTC) *Easily Soloed by a SAM/DNC. Use a Strong GKT to begin with. 200tp + Sekkanoki on the BLM. Then 2 hour, and solo light. This should kill him. Switch to soboro and solo the DRK, then finish off with the SMN. Easy fight. **Just attempted SAM/DNC using this strategy. I got slammed with magic from the SMN while trying to solo the DRK with soboro after BLM died. Seigan and Third Eye failed me with their double team effort. I couldn't get enough TP to keep curing myself. It isn't an easy fight so prepare by bringing meds such as hi potions, etc. **I'd imagine the particular problem here is the sam/dnc above was probly 75 with capped skill and possibly a Hagun, caution should be exercised on any Testimonials, as they are offten lax in benificial details Milotheshort 18:20, 15 November 2008 (UTC) **Soloed on 75 SAM/DNC while re-questing my AF so I can NPC store. Entered with 300TP and Meditate recharged. Used Hagun for the opening volley plus 2HR then Soboro for remainder of fight. Targeted BLM first, Rana > Gekko > Darkness + 2HR > Yuki > Gekko > Frag killed it. Switched to Onki did Kasha, then put on Soboro, Meditated and used TP to heal. One more Kasha plus some melee hits killed Onki quickly. Rasetsu was last who was very easy at this point. HP dropped as low as 200HP (right when I killed BLM), but recovered quickly once down to 2 NMs. It was a bit dicey... Have 304 GKT skill, max Store TP and Meditate merits, 3/5 Usukane... not to be attempted by an AH SAM. I did set a server record for the moment! 7:14 for a solo run beat out the Duo holding the record at 7:34. Hope this helps people wanting to solo. --Gregedor 18:45, 30 April 2009 (UTC) *Can be duo by a MNK and a RDM or WHM. Have the MNK go in first to gain hate from all the mobs. The MNK should eat Tavnazian Taco or some other DEF food. By going in first, only enmity to the RDM or WHM will be gained by the mob the MNK attacks. RDM or WHM keep SMN's pet slept. Kill SMN last. *Can also be duo by a level 70+ PLD and WHM with some difficulty. Regen III and Haste will need to be kept on PLD also WHM will need Stoneskin up when Repose SMN Elemental. No food is needed but does help, WHM use at least 2 yagudo drinks or sub SMN for Refresh. Kill each NM in the recommended order as seen above. If DRK 2hr, it is best for PLD to use their 2hr so Blood Weapon has no effect. To save some MP, WHM can 2hr when DRK NM remains or when needed. If done correctly the fight should last no longer then 16-18 minutes. *Duo by 75PLD/WAR and 75WHM/SMN - dont use Defender as it will reduce your damage too much. Also, if you have Spirit Taker it helps with your MP when it gets low (if you can switch between sword/shield and staff quickly). Chivalry a plus to make it go faster. Took 13 minutes *Duo'd rather easily by 75 THF/NIN or 75 PLD/WHM and 75 BST/NIN using CourierCarrie and Pahluwan Seraweels. Send CourierCarrie in first to get hate from DRK and SMN, and fight BLM together, then move to DRK, then SMN. *Duo with THF/NIN & PLD/NIN. Have the THF pickoff DRK while PLD kites both BLM & SMN, then handle one each after the THF kills DRK. Make sure there's enough distance between the two in order to avoid damage from AoE spells. Easy fight, as long as you're careful enough and keep both of you healty. --MXCNLink 00:52, July 19, 2010 (UTC) *Easily Duo'd by a 75rdm/blu with defense build and any healer. *Easily Solo'd by a 75rdm/blu with defense build by binding the DRK and sleeping the elemental while killing the BLM and the SMN, then the DRK. The whole fight took 16 minutes, didn't have to even use Convert. *Solo'd w/o any problems by a bst/nin. Be sure to use opo neck and sleep to 100tp and also use hi-pots (10 or so should be fine) I had a temp axe, but sure it just made it a little easier. CC was pet used, be sure to get timer back down before engaging cause you will have to resummon another one. *Soloing as 75BST proved very difficult because CC wouldn't focus on one mob and Burst tore CC apart. A 75WHM friend came and we duoed them no problem. Still had to call CC twice, so make sure to wait for the recast timer. * 0/5 with 4 HP's on solo'n as bst/nin. /whm. 60k+ in meds per run. Burst eats CC to fast. * Killed SMN first as bst. This greatly helped but 0/6 i quit when CC died to burst. *Solo'd by MNK/DNC easily using a Tavnazian Taco, killing Gaki (BLM) first to build TP on, .Rasetsu (DRK) second, and .Onki (SMN) last. *Duo'd with 2 Lv. 75 SMN/WHM Full Buffs Earthern Ward + Aerial Armor. Both Summoners Garuda Predator Claw Summoner(Onki) kill it then one summoner take Rasetsu (DRK) and the other take Gaki (BLM). *Duo'd easily with 75BLU/PLD & 75RDM/NIN with the (BLU) Using a Taco. Blue Mage walks in an agros all the mobs. Red Mage pulls off (BLM), fight goes on from there. Very easy fight. *Duo'd easily by 75DNC/NIN 71SMN/WHM. Common sense and Predator Claw it's pretty easy. *Duo'd easily by 75WAR/NIN and 75RDM/NIN. RDM kites SMN and DRK with gravity and bind. WAR kills BLM then DRK then SMN. Really easy. *Duo'd by a 75PLD/DNC and a 75THF/NIN, THF using Sleep Bolt's and kiting SMN and DRK When DRK(Rasetsu) 2hrs. 11min fight. *Duo'd by 75RDM/WHM & 75PUP/WAR. Rdm casted bind and gravity on the SMN and DRK while PUP killed the BLM, followed by SMN then DRK last. *Duo'd by 73SMN/WHM & 75 RDM/NIN (SAM60 did minimal damage and died fast). RDM tanked BLM Demon, Start of fight SAM annoyed DRK, SMN killed Demon SMN with Leviathan Spinning Dive x2, Killed DRK with combination of Garuda Predator's Claw, 2x Carbuncle (ran out of MP), 2 houred and killed DRK as RDM finished the BLM demon. Very tough fight, both used Marron Glace at start (Hume RDM, Elvaan SMN). Not a recommended setup as is.. Both RDM & SMN were out of MP at end even after RDM Converted in middle of fight. Fun though. *Solo'd by 75SMN/WHM.Attacked SMN Demon 1st. Predator Claws took off 80% Hp > astral Flow set off. Leave Garuda to finish off the Smn. Run away to the Exit & wait until Garudas Hp bar is visible then release. All hate on Demons was lost at this point and the Remaining 2 (Blm & Drk) returned to starting point. Rest to Full again. Then attack the Blm Demon with 2 Predator claws. Leaving the Drk alone to kite with Carby and Mix of Predator Claws when Mp becomes available. Fight took 12 mins! No 2hr used and no Meds used.Jan 2009 ** I just did this solo also as 75SMN/WHM. This is not as easy as the person above makes out. I ended up having to wipe after each demon due to hate/mp problems. I have resonable gear (including Fay Crozier, Summoner's Bracers, Evoker's Ring) and merits on physical att and acc. I believe that unless you get really lucky, or have uber gear/merits, then it is not advisable to do this solo. Finish Time: 28min 15sec ~~Mayoyama of Shiva, 28 December 2009 ** Agree that luck is part of it but it wasn't that hard. Went in and did BP on SMN (note: I did not use avatar's favor this fight), got lucky, it did earthen fury Astral Flow (I tried once before and got searing light and flare from BLM which took out Garuda fast. I fled and restarted fight) with nearly no damage to Garuda. Ran to back, Garuda died with SMN at 1% Resummoned, and killed SMN. Did not lose hate from other two demons. Had Garuda kill BLM with two Predator Claws. Let myself die, and heal then proceeded to kill the DRK. Took 3 Predator Claws and I also attacked. Fight was close, as Garuda was almost dead when DRK died, but with buffs up I could have just resummoned. Forgot to get time, but never got time warning. ** I just soloed this on 75SMN/WHM, it was a bit tough but not that bad at all. I don't bank on luck when I try to solo stuff like this on SMN, so here's exactly what I did. I tested out how hate works with these demons before making a real attempt, and maybe I'm doing it wrong, but couldn't do a traditional pet pull with them (once a pet is released/dies, all of them come after you). So I dealt with it. Used Predator Claws on the SMN demon, then ran back to the exit. Waited until the BP:R timer was up, then recasted. When all the demons ran to me I finished the SMN off and assaulted Garuda on the DRK, then the BLM (so that Garuda had hate on both so I could run away). Being fully buffed at this part is critical (Protect, Shell, Stoneskin, Blink, Aquaveil). Recasted Garuda, let her hit the DRK a few times, then made sure she was on the BLM and used PC (it'll take a few PCs to kill it at least). Around here I started running a bit low on MP so I popped some Hi-Ethers and Refresh drinks. Careful about using items when your pet dies, since you can't cast magic for a bit after using the item. Used Carby to finish off the BLM, making sure both had hate on Carby before I ran away each time I had to recast. Once you're down to the DRK, it's just standard Carby kiting. Used a bunch of Hi-Ethers while I Carby kited until I could PC a couple times to victory. --Ferretclaw 07:59, May 2, 2010 (UTC) *Duo with 75 PLD/DNC + 75 RDM/WHM. PLD used Taco and slept to 100 tp before the fight. The PLD aggro all the demons first before engaging. This allowed the healer to cure without enmity gain. Kill order was BLM > DRK > SMN. Killing the BLM was a bit rough due to the higher tier magic damage and the other demons also hitting the PLD. Once BLM died, the fight got much easier. Atonement was doing a 700+ damage each time. Razorcat 18:47, 24 January 2009 (UTC) *Duo with 75 NIN/DNC + 73 WHM/BLM. NIN used a Tavnazian Taco and was equipped with +20% Haste gear. NIN ran in to get hate from all three demons. WHM slept the SMN demon's elemental with Repose. Order killed was BLM > DRK > SMN. WHM stayed out of range of astral flow when only SMN was left. *Easily duoed as THF/NIN and RDM/WHM. THF aggros all mobs at start. RDM sleeps the elemental, then gravity/bind kites the SMN. THF kills BLM, then DRK, and then SMN. Evasion gear not required for the THF, the mobs have terrible accuracy against a 75 THF. Spells from the DRK and BLM are the only concern regarding keeping shadows up.DarkJax 04:20, 20 March 2009 (UTC) *Easy fight with 75 SMN/WHM 75 DRK/BLM 75 NIN/DNC 64 COR/DNC. *Duo with 75SMN/WHM + 75SAM/WAR. SAM kept out of range of Astral Flow while SMN used Garuda + Predator Claws; once SMN demon's 2-hour went off SAM solo-skillchained the BLM. SMN and BLM demons died about the same time and the DRK went down fast. --Macc 15:38, 8 April 2009 (UTC) *Duo with 75DRG/WHM and 75RDM/BLU. Buffed outside and rested and went on in. RDM kept max DEF up and ate Tav. Taco, I (DRG) didn't even use food at all. RDM intiated agro and slept the elemental and kited the DRK and the SMN. I took to attacking the BLM, he was easy enough just fighting him normally, no special fighting stratergy was used, healing when needed. After the BLM was vanquished, I stripped the DRK off the RDM, same as the BLM, he wasn't tough at all, his accuracy was fairly shocking aswell, I'd say he missed 50% of the fight, with no Evasion Gear (Except Askar Body). After he fell, i took the SMN off the RDM, who had been kiting all this time, very easily, keeping up DEF and sleeping the elemental, he didn't move to the yellow once. The SMN was a joke... I'm talking like i took 10% of his HP after every attack... he was raped... a nice way to finsh the battle, with Astral Flow only doing 100 Damage to me with Shell IV only. After his death, the battle was won in just above 8 minutes... Too Weak~ And then we're left to wonder... where was that Ninja during the fight... Good Luck on this BCNM^^ --Rufusruferson 13:19, 23 April 2009 (UTC) * Did this twice as MNK75/dnc. 1st solo, 2nd w/ a rdm75/whm friend. Used God armor (kabuto, sune ate, haidate) for ele resistence mainly. Used Tav Tacoo, boosted 6times and went in Chi Blast blm. Drain Samba II, dodge, focus, hundred fists. First set of TP went into Asuran Fists to speed things up. After BLM down i retraced to entrance so i could reraise just in case. DRK hit for 100-200 a swing, draining 100 durin Blood Weapon. With the DRk down you could go afk as the SMN did almost nothing threatening. He used Fire Ele and summoned Ifrit (~100dmg). Took about 8mins 50ish. Darks day, new moon. 2nd try was random day and moon, fire ele and Ifrit again, this time having prot4/shell4 and haste as well as a sucky elvaan rdm/whm adding some pathetic nukage it was even easier, ending in about 5mins. Strategy, equip and fight was almost identical tho. Neither Tav Taco nor reraise item was needed, just in case. . . --Catslave * Soloed by me as 75 PLD/RDM, kept stoneskin, phalanx, and aquaveil up for the whole fight. Took out smn first, saving fealty for when it got to 60% hp for its astral flow, then took out blm then drk, nothing special on those other then standard defensive stuff. I am decently geared, and had to chivalry when blm was almost dead, but overall not much of a strain. --AsuranRtm 19:55, 8 June 2009 (UTC) * Duo'd as 75SAM/NIN and 75RDM/WHM. Full buffs and 300% TP before entering, RDM rested to near full. I (SAM) used a Coeurl Sub for food and ended up using a spare Icarus Wing, but I doubt they were needed. Fairly average gear for both of us, notable pieces were a Hagun for me and Zenith Slacks for the RDM. Targeted the SMN first, Sekkanoki and used Yukikaze > Gekko and killed the SMN before it could 2hr. Killed BLM mainly via WSs as well, using the wing and Meditate to SC again, built TP on the BLM for use on the DRK. 4 WSs killed the DRK, via the use of Meikyo Shisui, Gekko > Yukikaze > Gekko > Kasha and it was dead. Whole fight took 3 1/2 minutes, tops. Wasn't scared, but the RDM needs to be top-notch and quick with cures, sometimes it can be hard to keep shadows up with 3 mobs + an elemental wailing on you. Yondaime86 00:05, 18 August 2009 (UTC) * Duo'd as 75DNC/NIN and 75DNC/NIN. I didn't have Fan Dance at the time and the other did. I came decked with Evasion gear (Scorpion Harness, Evasion Torque, Boxer's Mantle, and Optical Hat). No food was used. Astral Flow didn't even do much damage. (Summoned Leviathan, it did only 89 damage). the main worry was the BLM's Ga spell. With Tier II, he was still doing plenty of damage. Finish up with Pyrric Kleos, it did very significant damage on them when used with Building Flourish and Wild Flourish. It was very easy, yet fun! Suirieko 22:56, October 6, 2009 (UTC) * Duoed as 75war/sam and 75 whm/nin meditated to 120 tp and went in. War ran in and agroed all and pulled back. whm kept war alive while war self skillchained on the summoner using a TP wing,king's justice > Steel Cyclone but steel cyclone missed :/ Meditated to get TP again and did one more WS to finish smn off. we split up war took Rasetsu, whm too blm. War killed Rasetsu and finished the blm off with hexa strike > king's justice for easy win. 10/8/2009 * 4 minute fight with 75 RDM/BLM and 75 BST/NIN. RDM sleeps element to open then kites drk and blm for 1 min while BST kills SMN (astral flow hit BST for 310 with only Shell4 on), then BST takes DRK and RDM takes BLM, just cast blink for AM, and BST used 1 antlion jug for entire fight.Irrellius 16:20, October 29, 2009 (UTC) * Solo'd at 19:35 with 75 Paladin/Dancer. Ate a Meat Mithkabob, because it was handy, threw up Protect and Shell. Engaged Summoner first, and cast Reprisal. Engaged Dark Knight second, and kept Sentinel and Rampart up. An important note, I always kept distance between the black mage and myself, so I could easily get out of range of Tier IIIs and Ancient Magic. An additional note, know where the ramp is! Engaged Black Mage last, and he was little trouble with no one else beating on me. Had enough TP at the end for an atonement. Verran 20:48, November 29, 2009 (UTC) *Duo'd easily with PUP75/NIN37 and SAM66/DNC33. PUP aggroed the BLM, while the SAM was fighting the SMN. Kept Ustusemi up for Ancient Magic. Demons seems to have low accuracy. --KaiWind 17:36, December 3, 2009 (UTC) *Soloed 75 dancer/ninja. Had 3 merits each in No Foot Rise and Reverse Flourish, +40 evasion in gear, and ate a Tav Taco >.> Killed the blm first then smn. I evaded most of their physical attacks. Fight wasn't to bad, took around 20 minutes. Didn't use 2 hr. Kyonne 21:11, December 27, 2009 (UTC) **Solo DNC76/NIN38, no merits. +37EVA, Tav Taco, slept to 300TP before entering. BLM>DRK>SMN. Did not WS either of the first 2 mobs. TP after BLM was about 150ish. From there it was cruise control. C. Waltz 4 when HP was about 50%. Took 22 min. Could have sped up alot after BLM was dead by WSing the DRK, but meh. Slow and easy. Brewtus 22:15, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ~Soloed as 75SMN/37WHM using the above SMN methods. I killed the SMN first, then BLM, and finally DRK. I did run out of MP and had to Carby Kite the BLM and DRK for a few minutes. It seemed strange to me that Carby could get hate off of me very easily. I did use melonjuices and a few hi-ethers i had on a mule, but once the SMN was dead, it was farely easy to kite the BLM and DRK. Once the BLM was dead, I melee-ed the DRK with Carby. I did have to use his big heal a couple times. I did die at the beginning of the fight. Garuda and I got hit with Astral Flow right after the first predator claw. She died very quickly after that, the BLM may have casted a high level nuke on her or something. I was out of the circle far enough to raise and rest and try again. Besides the bad luck at the beginning, it was a fairly easy fight. *Soloed as RDM80/DNC40, with -20% PDT gear (Shamshir+Genbu's Shield+Patronus Ring). Nothing too special, keep defensive buffs such as Phalanx, Aquaveil, and Stoneskin up and you'll be fine. Did SMN > BLM > DRK in that order.Mifaco 10:07, August 20, 2010 (UTC) *Just Duo'd with THF85/NIN42 and WHM75/BLM37 -- aby gear on thf, standard gear on whm... not even worth mentioning. fight was not a fight at all... i just stood there and hit them. C5 twice and hasted thf the whole time. thf kept shadows up. stupid simple fight at these levels. 23:33, October 26th 2010 (UTC) ~Soloed this fight a few minutes ago as PLD75/DNC37. Ate Tavnazian Taco, used an Instant Reraise (which turns out was not needed). Started out fighting the SMN and running up and down the hallway to avoid BLM spells as much as possible. SMN went down without incident (Titan got me for 83 dmg.) Never went below 900~ HP, didn't use a single cure or JA other than Drain Samba II and Healing Waltz II. Started to chip away at the BLM afterwards while DRK pounded down on me, got him to around ~85% before he used Manafont. Just ran to the other side of the hallway and started to attack DRK while BLM was off screen attempting to cast. Got DRK down to roughly 45% before he used Blood Weapon. Used Reprisal, Flash, then Sentinel. I ended up draining more from him than he did from me with just Drain Samba II. He went down without incident. By then BLM decided to spam Ancient Magic, took two Flares back-to-back for 585 (through Rampart), followed by another for 712 after healing back up. Got me down to around 450/1278 once, but a quick Cure IV and Healing Waltz II brought him back under control. Got 60~63 exp off each Demon. Overall relatively tame fight. Main Page edits *Rewrote the last steps to reflect current wait time. Original copy as follows: ---- *Wait until after next Japanese Midnight and speak again to Jaucribaix to complete the quest. **In July 2014 Update you no longer need to wait for midnight, max wait time is now 1 minute (earth time). **You must zone from Norg to get the final cutscene. ---- --Dmaps (talk) 14:59, December 29, 2017 (UTC)